I can cure you, babe
by smashedbirds
Summary: Sam has a headache and we all know what works best for it... Sam & Dean  WINCEST , lemon. R&R!


**A/N:** Well, that's my first fan fiction ever written. Hope you will enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: Characters belongs to CW and Eric Kripke. You know, if they belonged to fangirls, we would make them fuck each other in almost every episode 3

* * *

'Ow-' hissed Sam, cowering.  
'Your... visions again?' asked Dean carefully, looking at him for a moment and then focusing on a road had been driving for few hours now, and the sun had almost set already. Not that Dean cared - he loved to drive, especially fast and with good music turn on full volume. But he didn't like driving, when something bad was happening to a person close to him (who usually turned out to be his brother).  
'No, it's just a headche.' murmured Sam.

'Oh really?' asked Dean with ironic smile and turned music lower.  
'Don't bother, it's definitely NOT because of this Metallica we have been listening to- ow- for 2 hours-' wheezed Sam.  
Dean only smiled once more and kept driving, but after few more minutes he suddenly turned right and stopped on a roadside.  
'We need to find some drugs for you, otherwise you're goin' to fucking lament all nigh and pretend that nothing is happening.' said Dean and got off the car. He opened back door and took his bag, looking for something.  
'Give me a goddamn lighter' he grumbled. Sam quickly find a torch and approached, lighting up the almost dark place.  
'Found something?' Sam wanted to know.  
'Do I look like I have? Shut up and help me.'  
'Maybe it fell off or something.'  
'Looks like it have- So you're goin' to suffer, poor babe.' said Dean ironically. Sam pulled a face. 'Or, there are other methods to cure this, ya know?'  
'Like what?' asked Sam with very unsure look on his face.  
'Like that' replied Dean and pulled his lips to his brother's.  
Sam murmured something, trying to say 'what are you doin'' (what actually sounded like 'Mhphff-') and at the same time pull Dean off. But his show didn't really work, as his moves were slow and way too weak for a fighting Winchester. And, Sam tried to excuse himself, Dean was really a goddamn good kisser, with his warm, soft lips, even if it was getting dark and his head hurt like hell.  
'Better?' grined Dean, finally moving back.  
'No, idiot' gasped Sam, trying to breath normally.  
'So maybe this would help.' whispered Dean and pulled Sam on tha car mask, kissing him again, but this time Sam was pretty sure that this was what he wanted. Their kiss soon became more harsh and wild one, as Sam felt Dean slipping his tongue into his mouth and his hands waveing in his hair; their breaths started to became heavy again, as they yanked at each other clothes, trying to draw each other as close as possible.  
Dean's touch was like a drug to Sam - addicting as hell, but way too good to just let go. He thought about Dean's soft lips, that were now all over him, about the way he clinched his teeth on his skin, that gave Sam shivers, his hands, slipping under his jacket and shirt, his hips, unwillingly moving in slow way, and his whole body, lying on him with all its sweet burden. Sam shifted his hands across Dean's vanes, gasping.  
'Foreplays are for pussies' whispered Dean to Sam's ear with evil grin, breaking the kiss and after a blink Sam saw Dean kneeling before him.  
He felt his hot breath just in the area of his hips, which made him realize, how turned on he actually was.  
'Dean, no-' Sam clinched his fingers on Impalas hood, founding Dean unzipping his trouser with his teeth. He was sure he would never forget how hot and wet Dean's mouth felt on him, as he gently begun to suck him off. Sam moaned low, waveing his left hand into Dean's hair, trying to pull his head as close as possible, which of course Dean didn't let him do.  
He moved his head in frustrating slow smooth rythm, so Sam decided just to focus on it and stop thinking about his unregural, heavy and fast as hell breath. Sam felt like somebody shoot him to heaven, wet, hot heaven with a very nimble tongue. After few minutes of slow playing Dean started to gently nip and rub Sam' dick with his hand. An awesome heat spreaded through Sam's body as he bit his lip, trying not to moan too loud.  
'Have mercy-' he gasped only, clinching his hand on Dean's head. Dean raised his eyes and looked exactly into Sam's pupils, swallowing this few drops of precum and wittyngly starting to move his head faster. Sam looked at him and panted, trying to figure out if there is actually something more hot than handsome man looking you in the eyes while sucking you off.  
His body found a conclusion before him, as he felt everything blurred and could focus only on this great overhelming wave of pleasure that spread through his body, making him finally came. After few moments in warm sweet emptiness he noticed that Dean had stood up.  
Dean zipped his trousers, looking pretty normal, little smugged maybe, but definitely not like he had just given a best blowjob in his life. Sam felt only a nice warm spreading through his bones, so he didn't even protested when Dean kissed him gently. He tasted a little salty, but sweet at the same time. Dean murmured something into his mouth.  
'What?'  
'Time to go' said Dean. 'Your head-'  
'Still hurting' grined Sam.  
'So I suggest you ask that spirit we are hunting to give you another awesome blowjob-'

* * *

**AN: You read? Give child a sunshine and leave a review! :) It really helps!  
**


End file.
